In recent years, as the automotive industry is developed and the petroleum price rises, people pay more and more attention to the safety and energy-saving performance of automobiles. Therefore, the tires desirably have not only high wet slip resistance but also low rolling resistance. However, it is often difficult to balance between improving wet slip resistance and decreasing rolling resistance. There is still a need for the best balance between high wet slip resistance and low rolling resistance, according to the specific application requirement.
For production of low-rolling resistance tires, solution polymerized styrene butadiene rubber (SSBR) produced by anionic solution polymerization has significant advantages over emulsion polymerized styrene butadiene rubber (ESBR), because anionic solution polymerization can effectively adjust the content and glass transition temperature of conjugated diene structural units in which the branched chains comprise double bonds. The advantages are beneficial for balancing the wet slip resistance with the rolling resistance of tires. Furthermore, studies have shown: by adding a silane coupler in the mixing process of rubber compositions, the dispersion of the packing material in crude rubber can be accelerated to some degree, and the relationship between wet slip resistance and rolling resistance of rubber can be improved to some degree. However, affected by other additives, the reactivity of silane coupler with crude rubber and carbon black decreases in the mixing process of rubber compositions. In addition, adding a silane coupler in the mixing process of rubber compositions may result in an offensive odor. The patent document EP447066 discloses a method of using a silane material having a structure represented by formula (1) as a modifier to improve the wet slip resistance and decrease the rolling resistance of styrene butadiene rubbers:USi(OR′)jR″4-i-j  formula (1),wherein, U is halogen, R′ and R″ are C1-C20 alkyl, aryl, vinyl, or alkylogen, j is an integer within the range of 1-4, i is an integer within the range of 0-2, and the sum of i and j is 2-4. The silane having a structure represented by formula (1) can be bonded to a polymer molecular chain by means of the reaction between halogen and catalyst residue at the ends of the polymer molecular chain. However, usually only one silane molecule can be bonded to a polymer molecular chain, and the resultant influence on the interaction between polymer molecular chains is very low, insufficient to effectively improve the wet slip resistance and decrease the rolling resistance of rubbers.